Typically, electric vehicles will be periodically charged during some weekly time periods while the vehicle is located at a home location (or other long-term stay locations, such as at an office). Charging schedules, especially where the user pays for the power, may be varied based on observed utility rates, such that preferred charging often occurs when rates are lowest. The time periods associated with low rates can vary, and sometimes a vehicle needs more charge than can be obtained during the lowest-cost periods. To assist with charging decisions, automotive OEMs have provided web-based charging configuration and/or automated systems that can instruct charging based on present low-cost periods considered in conjunction with anticipated power needs (based on defined routes and or observed usage, for example). In such instances, vehicles typically upload a “go” time based on when an anticipated route will begin. Also, vehicles normally prepare the interior temperature based on when an anticipated route will begin. Even when a setting schedule is set at the vehicle, it may be tracked or managed by a back-end server and the desired/anticipated start time may consequently be uploaded as well.